<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home for Valentine's by Ruth_Holmgren_mustdie (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911820">Home for Valentine's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ruth_Holmgren_mustdie'>Ruth_Holmgren_mustdie (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bucky Barnes &amp; Shuri Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Chocolate, Flowers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, It's All Very Sweet, Lesbian Shuri (Marvel), Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Shuri Is a Good Bro, Tea, Wakanda (Marvel), as they should - Freeform, at the end, bucky is just kinda sad, but when he's there he's just like a big teddy bear, feeling very 2008 ryan reynolds romcom tonight, honestly all my fics are pure self indulgence, i guess, i just dont know how to write a stucky fic without a happy ending, i should add more specific tags, its not in my blood man, she deserves it, shuri gets a girlfriend, steve isnt there most of the fic, the kids call them mr steve and mr bucky, uhhh, valentines day, we should know this by now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ruth_Holmgren_mustdie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's valentines day in Wakanda, and all Bucky wants to is mope, which Shuri is not having any of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Shuri, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Shuri/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home for Valentine's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Bucky was busy groaning into his pillow when he heard the door to his hut open. He looked up to meet the eyes of the one and only Shuri.</p><p>  "To what do I owe the pleasure, princess?" He had sarcasm seeping in his tired voice, which Shuri chose to ignore.</p><p>  "It's Valentine's day." She said, as if that answered anything. Bucky raised a brow.</p><p>  "And?" He watched her as she walked into his kitchenette, filling his tea kettle up with water, putting it on his small oven to simmer.</p><p>  "<em>And</em>, I thought I'd stop by. A part of me was hoping you wouldn't be here, that maybe you had run off in the middle of the night to be with your captain." She hid a small giggle, as Bucky groaned, turning his face back into his pillow.</p><p>  "Well, I didn't. It was important to me that I spent some <em>quality time</em> with you." Shuri snickered, as the water boiled. She poured it into to two cups, each with their own tea bags. She walked over next to Bucky, gently putting his cup on the nightstand. Bucky shifted into an up-right position as Shuri moved to sit cross-legged by his feet, her own cup of tea held in her hands.</p><p>  "What <em>are</em> you doing all holed up in here?" Bucky stared into his tea as if it would make everything make sense. He took a sip, and allowed the warm liquid to make him feel ever-so-slightly better.</p><p>  "I'm sulking." Shuri sighed. She already knew who this was about without having to ask. It wasn't exactly difficult to realize Bucky's feelings for the other super soldier. The poor guy has been hung up for almost a millennia, it's sad, really. She was sure a worldwide celebration of love didn't do anything to help that. May as well try and distract him for a day. It wasn't like she had plans. They drank their tea in silence until Shuri spoke up.</p><p>  "Come on, you're getting out of bed." She pulled Bucky by the arms, shushing him before he could protest. "Get yourself presentable, I'll wait outside. Don't make me wait long!" Bucky let out a tired breath as Shuri walked out, reluctantly getting ready. He walked out, and decided that maybe Shuri had the right idea. Being out in fresh air felt a lot better that hiding away in bed. </p><p>  "So, princess, what have you got on our docket?" They had started walking vaguely towards the town square of the small village where Bucky resided. </p><p>  "Nothing, actually. T'Challa told me to take the day off, but I just think he wanted an excuse to spend time with Nakia. Those two are so in love it's <em>sickening</em>." Bucky hummed in response. </p><p>  "Wow, Shuri taking a break. I never thought I'd see it, kid." Bucky was quiet for a moment. "You don't have anyone else to spend the day with?" In the back of his mind Bucky thought of a gal he had seen Shuri talking to occasionally, what was her name? Maybe she'd want to spend her time with her. Get her flowers and chocolates like he used to with the dames he met dancing. Bucky felt wistful as he remember those old, dusty memories, they almost seem like a different person. They may as well be. Although what remains sharp in Bucky's memory is the <em>want</em>. The want to give <em>Steve</em> flowers, and chocolate, and take him out dancing.</p><p>  Bucky inhaled, bringing himself back into the moment. He saw the ghost of a blush creeping onto Shuri's face. </p><p>  "Uh, no. I- Well, no." Now Bucky's interest was piqued. "Besides, I thought I should put in some community service, help the elderly." Shuri continued with quippy-ness, trying not to dwell on her stuttering. But Bucky was having none of that, as his focus was finally on something besides Steve for the first time that day. </p><p>  "Uh-huh. You're funny. Well, come on, is there someone you'd <em>want</em> to spend the day with besides me? Who was it I've seen you talk to, Haloke?" Shuri's face flushed as soon as she heard Haloke's name. Bucky was just glad he got her name right. He laughed slightly. </p><p>  "Me and Hala, we don't, uh." Shuri gave up, stuffing her face in her hands, Bucky just laughed, patting her on the shoulder.</p><p>  "Hey, okay, y'know, the ladies used to <em>love</em> Bucky Barnes. I could help you, kid." Shuri stared at Bucky blankly.</p><p>  "I'll listen to your advice once you stop pining for Captain America." Now it was Bucky's turn to blush. Shuri burst out laughing, still hauling him around the village. </p><p>  "Cruel." He replied dryly.</p><p>  Soon they arrived into what most considered the village's center. It had small shops, street foods, and people bustling through it. Shuri and Bucky were standing side by side, absentmindedly looking at a stand full of different hair scarves, when a group of children came up to them.</p><p>  "Princess! Mr.Bucky!" They all chorused. Both Bucky and Shuri turned, warm smiles on their faces. </p><p>  "Hey kids, what's up?" They giggled. Bucky's vocabulary was always so western, and all the kids loved it.</p><p>  "We've been picking flowers, here!" They motioned for him and Shuri to crouch down, and once they did, the children promptly started placing the flowers in their hair. Luckily Bucky was wearing his hair in braids, so the flowers stayed put. Bucky talked to the kids as he always did, which involved a lot of nodding and smiling. Bucky had no idea what they were talking about, but boy could they talk.</p><p>  Shuri sat patiently, but out of the corner of Bucky's eye, he saw her face light up. He followed her gaze, and smiled knowingly. Shuri was eyeing a girl with brown skin, and coily hair, wearing deep purple robes. Haloke, looking at necklaces at a jewelry stand. Bucky turned over to face the princess.</p><p>  "Go. I'll be just fine." Shuri didn't have to hear that twice, because in a matter of seconds she was over next to Haloke, (hopefully) trying to sweeten her up. Bucky thinks Shuri deserves to relax a little bit. She's only 17, and she's got his big lug (and many other princess-y things) to deal with.</p><p>  Bucky turned his attention back to the kids. He had one one on his back, another in his lap and one sitting close next to him. It reminded him far to much of his sisters back in the 30's, when he was '<em>Big Buck</em>'. The one on his back looked at him quizzically.</p><p>  "Where's <em>your</em> sweetheart Mr.Bucky?" Bucky paused for a moment, wondering how to respond.</p><p>  "Well, I don't have a sweetheart, actually." The three children looked at him, their little heads quirked to the side in confusion.</p><p>  "What do you mean?" The child next to him asked.</p><p>  "Yeah, what about Mr. Steve?" Jesus, way to go for the heart, kid.</p><p>  "Oh, Steve, he isn't my sweetheart, he's just. A good friend." Christ, getting out the house was supposed to make Bucky feel <em>better</em>, not want to walk into the ocean and never look back. Also, the kids look more confused than ever.</p><p>  "Mr.Steve looks at you like my Papa looks at my Mama." The boy in his lap spoke softly.</p><p>  "Or how Nahia looks at grandma's old photos of <em>James Dean.</em>" The child next to him said pointedly to the girl on his back, (Nahia, he presumes), who does something close to a screech.</p><p>  "<em>Taavi!</em>" The children fell into their same routine of talking and bickering, and Bucky let his mind wander. I mean, he knew he could be a little obvious but <em>Steve</em>? Bucky supposed he had never really given much thought to Steve reciprocating his feelings. <em>Hm</em>. </p><p>  Eventually, the children were called back by their families, and Bucky was left to his own devices, seeming that Shuri had run off somewhere with Haloke.</p><p>  Once he stood up and took a look around, actually <em>looked</em>, he realized just how lovey dovey everything was. Every food cart, shopping stand, and even small tables here and there were covered in hearts, angels, and pink, pink, pink. It seemed like everywhere he looked, there were couples holding hands, making big puppy dog eyes at each other. Sweet Jesus. Bucky just needed to go home and pretend today never happened. Bucky huffed out some air, and started making his way back home. </p><p>  Bucky walked, eager to get back in his hut, as the sun would probably set soon, while also taking his time, because it really was nice out. He was almost home, when a child no taller than his hip came up from the direction of his farm, pulling on Bucky's robes to get his attention.</p><p>  "What is it kiddo?" The kid looked like he had stars in his eyes.</p><p>  "It's Mr. Steve! He's waiting for you." The boy had a big grin on his face, and ran away as soon as came (hopefully to a parent, where did he even come from?). Suddenly the words sunk in for Bucky. Steve. Here. In Wakanda. Bucky started speed-walking-but-basically-jogging, nice weather be damned. </p><p>  Of course, when he got back to his home, sure enough he saw that familiar tuft of Blonde hair holding...flowers? Bucky walked up to Steve trying to act like he didn't already know he was there.</p><p>  "...Steve?" He spun around to face Bucky.</p><p>  "Buck!" His face visibly brighten when he realized who was there. Somewhere in his mind he heard the voice of the little boy saying that Steve looks at him how Mamas look at Papas. Bucky pushed the thought away, as Steve pulled Bucky in for a hug. Steve had on a thin sweater, which Bucky assumed was more appropriate for New York weather than Wakanda. His arms were warm and firm around his shoulders. Bucky let himself melt into Steve's presence, just for a moment, before they pulled away. "Did I keep you waiting?"</p><p>  "Oh no not at all, I haven't been here long." Steve had his same kind smile on his face.</p><p>  "Didn't know you were comin', punk." Steve offered a sheepish grin, scratching his neck, while clearly trying to hide whatever he was holding behind his back. Bucky quirked his brow. "What'cha got there, Stevie?" Moving his hands out in front of him, Steve revealed a heart-shaped box (chocolates, presumably), and a small bundle of Lilies. Steve was blushing slightly, which seemed almost comical on a man so beefy.</p><p>  "I told Nat I wanted to surprise you, and she said that I should at least bring you a gift, so I thought I should get something cheesy. Hence, flowers and chocolates." Steve shrugged slightly, and Bucky grabbed the red box, which upon further inspection wasn't just chocolates, but snoopy-themed chocolates. (Steve does not know who snoopy is. He just thought it was a cute dog.) In his other hands he picked up the flowers. <em>Lilies</em>. Sarah Rogers always seemed to have flowers at the center of the Roger's dining table, but Lilies were always here favorite.</p><p>  "Stevie...You didn't have to do all this..." Steve put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>  "It's not the 30's anymore, we can spare some flowers and chocolate." Bucky smiled.</p><p>  "<em>Snoopy</em> chocolates." Steve gave him a confused look.</p><p>  "Who's Snoopy?"</p><p>  "Y'know what, never mind." Bucky looked down at his hands holding his gifts, and found himself laughing lightly. "Earlier today I was telling Shuri she should do something like this for this gal she's always talking to. Told her to trust my classic Bucky Barnes charm, and go for it." When he looked back at Steve, who had an emotion written across his face he couldn't quite read. Bucky suddenly realized the irony of what he just said. Saying something that his <em>'just-a-friend</em>' just did is romantic, is really quite ironic considering Bucky has been in love with Steve longer that well..for a long time.<em> Did Steve mean to be...? </em>Bucky's face changed from his goofy grin to something more serious.</p><p>  "Stevie..." Bucky moved his eyes from his hands up to Steve's face. "Were you tryin' be romantic?" Steve looked like a deer in the headlights, suddenly refusing to meet Bucky's eyes.</p><p>  "I'm sorry Buck, I shouldn't done anythi-" Bucky grabbed the sides of Steve's face with his hands (which was difficult holding flowers and a box of chocolates, it's seems so easy in the movies). </p><p>  "Is that a yes?" Bucky's words were quiet, soft. Meant only for Steve. Steve nodded. "Thank god." Were the last words Bucky said before leaning in to kiss Steve gently, letting his arms loop around Steve's neck. He couldn't help smiling into the kiss. </p><p>  Just as they were pulling away, Bucky could hear someone walking over from the opposite side of his hut-</p><p>  <em>"Finally!"</em></p><p>"Good afternoon to you to, Shuri."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alternate title- Steve doesn't realize he bought snoopy chocolates.</p><p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p><p>(Also I'm super tired writing this so lmk if there's any typos lol)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>